


A Date Worse

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's ever got under his skin the way Sherlock does.</p><p> </p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/178663">Bet</a>, and probably makes more sense if you've read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Worse

**Author's Note:**

> written belatedly for rusty_armour's birthday; thanks to kalypso_v for the beta and blooms84 for aiding and abetting.

“Don’t know why you agreed to it anyway,” Sally says.

Anderson’s sweating just thinking about it. Spending a whole evening with Sherlock Holmes. On what is officially a date.

He'd kept saying no, but Sherlock kept asking, and then –

“I met his brother,” he says. “He – was quite persuasive.”

“Oh.” He doesn't need to say any more. She’s had dealings with Mycroft Holmes herself and you don’t forget that once it’s happened to you.

Big black car and a warehouse. He’s always hated film noir, thrillers, all that. Work’s a way of taming the fear, making everything logical. Knowable.

He hates the madness and chaos that Sherlock brings in his wake. Hates that _he’s_ the one to solve things. When Sherlock turns up unannounced at crime scenes, humiliates him publicly, _won’t even wear the bloody suit_ , Anderson wants to strangle him with his overpriced scarf. Sometimes he dreams he’s doing it.

Nobody’s ever got under his skin the way Sherlock does.

“So what are you wearing?” Sally asks.

“Shut up.”

She’s enjoying this. Some kind of revenge for the way he treated her. He knows he was a shit but hasn't he been punished enough already?

“Let’s hope Freak doesn’t want to shag you,” Sally says, laughing.

 _Oh God._

She smirks. “Just lie back, close your eyes and think of brontosauruses.”


End file.
